


"I have a plan."

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inevitable screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Klaus screenshot to accompany my Originals fic, Inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I have a plan."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to wonder if these pics would get more views if I did them as a single work with each new pic being a new chapter, instead of it being a bunch of pics done as separate works and chained together as a series. Your thoughts, my friends?


End file.
